A Ultimate Celebration
by Pokebrawler09
Summary: The 20th anniversary of the Super Smash Bros. tournament is coming soon, and Master Hand has some very big new to share with the fighters!


**_Inside the auditorium_**

It was Tuesday, June 12th, and today was a very special day for Master Hand. Today, he gets to tell the fighters in the tournament some very special news about the future of the tournament! For the first time in nearly 20 years, he has felt very excited to see how everyone will react to the big news. He looked around the vacant mini auditorium, seeing the final preparations being set up and watching Crazy Hand look over them as he also cannot contain his excitement. "Everything is all set Master Hand!" said Crazy Hand. "Excellent! Now go call all the fighters here! It's time to begin the Ultimate Celebration!" Master Hand replied happily. Crazy Hand left the room excitedly and went to the announcement room; turning on the intercom. "Attention all fighters! Please come to the auditorium immediately! We have some big news to tell you all!" Crazy Hand announced. The announcement was heard throughout the mansion, making all the fighters both excited and curious of it. They all began heading towards the auditorium after the intercom was turned off. Crazy Hand returned to the auditorium and floated next to Master Hand as he floated onto the stage. "Are you ready?" Master Hand asked him. "Yes, are you?" Crazy Hand replied. "Indeed." Master Hand replied. "All fighters are here sir!" said a employee. "Bring them in." said Master Hand. "Yes sir!" said the employee.

The employee opened the door and watched the fighters walk in by groups. Most of the fighters sat together in groups of 3 to 5, but there was one big group of fighters that sat together: Link, Zelda, Mario, Peach, Marth, Lucina, Robin, Ike, Sonic, Pit, Palutena, Mega Man, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Mewtwo, Roy, Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta. "I wonder what the big announcement is?" Zelda asked the group. "Hm? Maybe a upgrade to the house?" Robin replied. "Please tell me that we're getting a game room upgrade!" said Pit. "I'd rather have a bedroom upgrade..." said Ike. "No... I-a don't think so guys. It might-a be something for the-a tournament." said Mario. "How would you know that?" Cloud asked him as Pikachu crawled off Cloud's shoulder and layed down on his lap. "This mostly-a happens when a new tournament is-a confirmed." Mario replied. "So does that mean...we're going to see some people not make it in?" Link asked. Some of the groups eyes widened in shock to hear Link's question. Pikachu sat up quickly and began hugging Cloud in his little arms, not wanting him to leave. "Aww..." said the girls as they saw how Pikachu felt about the question. The four other Pokémon noticed the reaction too along with the guys in the group. "He really doesn't want Cloud to leave him." said Lucina. "They've bonded so much ever since Cloud helped him with his fear of people." said Marth. Cloud looked down at Pikachu and gave him a hug. "Don't worry buddy, I won't leave you." said Cloud. "Pika-pi." Pikachu replied sadly.

"Mario, you can't make him leave after seeing that. It'll break him apart." said Peach. Mario turned to them and saw the sad look in Pikachu's eyes, begging him not to let his Trainer leave him. "If cuts do happen, I'll talk to Master Hand about this and try to convince him to let Cloud stay." Mario replied. "Thanks Mario." said Cloud. Mario nodded his head in thanks. After that, the spotlight shined down on Master Hand and all the fighters looked at him. "Good afternoon everyone! I assume that you are all curious of what you heard from Crazy Hand to meet here. The reason why you are all here is that I have a very big announcement to share with all of you." said Master Hand. All of the kid fighters looked at each other happily and a couple of them squealed in excitement. "As you all know, next year will be the 20th anniversary of the first Smash Bros. tournament. I am so proud to see what this tournament has become over the years and seeing the friendships and rivalries that have formed with everyone here for the past 2 decades. And to celebrate the 20th anniversary, I can officially announce that there will be a fifth tournament!" said Master Hand happily. The kid fighters cheered happily to the announcement. Everyone else was excited about this as well, but then fears began to sink in; wondering who will stay and who will go. "But wait! There's more!" said Crazy Hand. "Indeed. I would also like to announce that all of you are going to be in the fifth tournament!" said Master Hand.

Everyone was shocked to hear that they're all staying here at the Mansion together again! "Everyone made the cut! We did it!" Pit cheered happily. "Alright!" Sonic cheered happily as he hugged Mega Man and Mario; making them laugh happily with him. Pikachu looked up at Cloud happily, jumped up to his shoulder, and started licking Cloud's face happily; making him smile and laugh. "Aww! He's so happy now!" said Zelda. "You hear that Pikachu? Cloud gets to stay with you again!" said Link happily to Pikachu. "Pikachu!" said Pikachu happily as he began wagging his tail; making Link, Zelda, Marth, and Cloud smile happily. Corrin and Roy high fived each other happily knowing they get to stay here again. Palutena and the girls smiled at each other happily knowing that they can do their daily routines together again. Lucina hugged Robin happily to the news and Robin gave her a kiss on her cheek; letting her know that he is happy as well. "Can't wait to train with you all again!" said Ike happily. "Me too!" said Corrin happily. Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, and Mewtwo lightly smiled at each other and nodded their heads in celebration. "Hold on a minute everyone, I still have more to say." said Master Hand. "What?! There's more?" said Sonic. "Oh boy..." said Mega Man. "This is going to be interesting." said Bayonetta. "I brought over some special guests that you all haven't seen in a while as they join the tournament with us!" said Master Hand. Everyone's eyes widened in shock to hear that part.

"First up, I would like to welcome back: The Ice Climbers! Nana and Popo!" said Master Hand. Another spotlight appeared on stage, revealing Nana and Popo for the first time. "Hey guys! We're back!" said Popo happily. Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link smiled and waved at them happily knowing that their old Brawl group is back together again. "Next up, we have: Pokémon Trainer!" said Master Hand. Charizard's eyes widened in shock and flew upto the stage, standing alongside his Trainer, Squirtle, and Ivysaur for the first time in a while. "Hi Charizard!" said Red happily as he hugged Charizard. Squirtle and Ivysaur smiled at Charizard happily and Red turned to Lucas, waving at him happily. Lucas waved back happily and smiled at his old friend; making Red smile back at him happily. "Next up, we have: Snake!" said Master Hand. "What?!" said Sonic and Mario in shock. Snake appeared on stage and saw both Mario and Sonic. "Good to see you guys." said Snake. Mario and Sonic looked at each other nervously as Link smirked at them. "Now I can't wait for him to fight you two again." said Link. "I feel like Snake only Snake wants to battle Sonic more than Mario this time." said Zelda. "Really?" Link asked her. Zelda nodded her head yes to his question. "If I were him, I'd run all the way back to Green Hill Zone and hide from him." Link replied. "Same." Zelda replied.

"Next up, we have: Pichu!" said Master Hand. "Pichu!" said Pichu happily. All of the Pokémon looked at him all surprised to see him again. Pichu looked around the room and saw Roy for the first time and ran upto him. "Hi Pichu!" said Roy happily as Pichu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his face happily. "He sure did miss you Roy." said Marth. Roy and Pichu looked at each other happily and smiled. "I missed you too buddy." said Roy. "Pichu!" Pichu replied. After that, they turned to Cloud and Pikachu; seeing them both looking at them. Pichu looked at Pikachu and noticed that his fear was gone! Pichu jumped off Roy's shoulder, landed onto Cloud's lap, and gave Pikachu a hug. Pikachu hugged back happily and then they both looked up at Cloud as he looked at them. "You see Pichu, this guy right here helped Pikachu conquer his fear of people a while back, and now they've been best buds ever since." said Roy as he sat down next to Cloud. Link and Marth sat down next to them after hearing what Roy had said. Pichu blinked his eyes and watched Pikachu nuzzle Cloud; showing his affection towards him. Pichu smiled happily and then nuzzled Cloud as a sign of thanks for helping out his friend. "You're welcome." said Cloud warmly as he began to pet the two Pokémon. Roy, Link, and Marth smiled warmly at them as Cloud, Pikachu, and Pichu interacted with each other. "Next up, we have: Young Link!" said Master Hand.

Link, Zelda, Sheik, and Ganondorf's eyes widened in shock to see that Young Link has returned. "Young Link!" said Ness happily. "Ness!" said Young Link happily. He leapt off the stage and gave Ness a hug, happy to see his old friend again ever since _Melee_. "How are you Ness?" Young Link asked. "I've been good, my friend. How about you? You look great!" said Ness. "Thanks man, I've been great! I'm so excited to be part of this with you, Nana, and Popo again!" Young Link replied happily. Ness laughed happily and then both boys turned to Lucas and Toon Link; seeing them looking at Young Link for the first time. "So these are the two friends that you keep telling me about." said Young Link. "Yep, that's them! Lucas, Toon Link, I want to you to meet my friend, Young Link. We've been friends since _Melee_." said Ness. Lucas and Toon Link stood up as Young Link walked over to them. "Hi Young Link, I'm Lucas. It's very nice to meet you!" said Lucas happily as he shook Young Link's hand. "It's very nice to meet you too, Lucas." Young Link replied happily. "And I'm Toon Link, nice to meet you!" said Toon Link. "Nice to meet you too, Toon Link!" said Young Link as he shook Toon Link's hand. "Man, it feels good to have three Links in one game! I must be dreaming." said Toon Link. "I know right! I always kept wondering what would happen if there were more than two Links in the same tournament, but now that it's real... I wonder what fans think of who is the best Link out of the three of us?" said Young Link. The two Links turned to the adult Link as he looked at them, thinking about Young Link's question. Zelda walked over to them, knelt down to Young Link, and gave him a kiss on the cheek; making him slightly blush in embarrassment and making adult Link jealous. "Welcome back, Young Link." said Zelda. "T-thank you, Zelda." Young Link replied shyly.

"And finally, our last veteran: Wolf!" said Master Hand. "What?!" Fox and Falco yelled. "Yes!" Bowser and Ganondorf cheered. Wolf walked on the stage and stared down the two space pilots. "Well, well, if isn't Fox McCloud and his pheasant pilot?" Wolf smirked. "Pheasant?! Why I oughta-" said Falco angrily. "Stop it Falco. We'll deal with him on the Battlefield." said Fox calmly. Falco stared at Wolf angrily as he walked over to Bowser and Ganondorf. "Good to see you again, Wolf." said Ganondorf. "Likewise to the both of you." Wolf replied. "It has been pretty boring without you here, telling us about your rivalry with Fox and wanting to be known as the best pilot in the Lylat System." said Bowser. "All of that would be true if I was the one to defeat Andross, but now that I'm back in the tournament: I can finally win against Fox once and for all!" Wolf proclaimed. "Yeah, sure." Ganondorf scoffed. "And this is coming from the Gerudo King, who can't even stand a chance against the almighty Master Sword?" Wolf replied. "Why you!?" Ganondorf yelled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy guys! Let's take the fight to the Battlefield after all this, okay?" said Bowser as stood in between his friends; pushing them slightly away from each other. "Fine." they replied. As all the returning veterans reunited with each other, Crazy Hand snapped his fingers to get everyone's attention; making the fighters turn to the stage again and sat down in their seats.

"So there's more news than we thought..." said Palutena. "Like what? Nearly all the stages returning from the past four tournaments?" Pit asked her. "Hm..? That would be a surprising thing." she replied. "Or maybe Chrom finally made it in?" said Ike to them. Lucina looked at them in shock to hear Ike's question and Robin slightly lowered his head shyly; knowing that if Chrom joins the tournament, he has to talk to him about his relationship with Lucina. "Now, as you all know... when it comes to a new tournament, stages are one of the biggest highlights of the competition. As we looked at a few of new upcoming stages... I would like to announce that we plan to bring almost every stage from the past tournaments into the competition!" Master Hand announced. "Whoa! Nearly every stage! That is awesome!" said Pit happily. "I can't wait to see how many past stages will be returning!" said Corrin happily. "Same! This is going to be an awesome tournament!" Pit replied happily. "And also, I'd like to introduce three newcomers to the tournament!" said Master Hand. "Oh, here we go!" said Mario. "I wondering who will be joining the fray this time?" Link asked him. "Let's just sit back and find out together." said Cloud. "Pikachu." said Pikachu.

The big group of fighters turned to the kid group and heard them talk a little bit of who they think will get in this time, but they couldn't hear the names clearly as they whispered to themselves. "Now, the first newcomer to the tournament: Inkling from _Splatoon_!" said Master Hand. The spotlight shined on stage and revealed two of the Inklings, a Inkling girl with orange tentacles and a Inkling boy with blue tentacles. "Hey guys!" said the Inkling girl. All of the kid fighters were very impressed to see the Inklings for the first time, knowing how much nearly all of them have played their game at the Mansion and had fun with it. "Now, before I bring out our next newcomer... I must bring up a special thing. As you all know, during the past four tournaments; there were some fighters who fought similarly like other fighters like Link, Marth, Pit, and Mario for example." said Master Hand. "You mean like... clones?" Palutena asked. "Correct, but as time has changed, most of the fighters that fought similar to them have changed over time and moved onto what we call "semi-clones"." Master Hand replied. "Except, now we only have two characters who fight just like two veterans, but only with different weapons and characteristics." said Crazy Hand. "And who would those two be exactly?" Zelda asked them. "Lucina and Dark Pit." said Master Hand. "What?! You're telling me that I am a clone of Pit?!" Dark Pit replied. "Well, yeah... we both fight the same, but you have different weapons, characteristics, and Final Smash from me...but that shouldn't mean that you're a true clone of me Pittoo. Look at Marth and Lucina, they both fight the same...but Lucina's sword acts different from Marth's. It doesn't matter if you fight the exact same or similar to someone else in this...all that matters is that you have earned your roster spot and you get to battle these incredible fighters that you've always wanted to see for a very long time!" said Pit. Palutena smiled at him knowing what he has said was all true. Dark Pit blinked his eyes, looked at Pit, and showed a little smile; making Pit smile back.

"So is there going to be a clone category or something?" Ike asked. "There is! We've decided to call this category... Echo Fighters!" Crazy Hand replied. "Echo Fighters huh? Well, it sounds better than the word "clone" to be honest." said Lucina. "I agree." Dark Pit replied. "Now, with that out of the way... allow me to introduce a brand new Echo Fighter: Daisy!" said Master Hand. "What?!" said Mario, Peach, and Bowser in shock. "Yo!" said Daisy as she appeared on stage. "Daisy!" said Luigi happily to her and waved. "Hi Luigi!" she replied back happily. "Daisy here will be a Echo Fighter of Peach in this tournament. "What?!" said Peach and Rosalina in shock. Mario and Bowser fainted after that announcement as Luigi smirked at his brother and the Koopa King. "Wait a minute...is she the only new Echo Fighter?" Rosalina asked Master Hand. "Not that we know of? We probably expect at least three more Echo Fighters." he replied. "Oh, okay." Rosalina replied. Mario and Bowser woke up and went back to their groups as they looked at them. "You alright there, Mario?" Link asked him. "I-a think so? How long was I-a out?" Mario asked him. "Five minutes." Cloud replied. "You fainted alot quicker than the two angels when they first fought me." said Bayonetta. "Really?" Mario asked. Bayonetta nodded her head yes to his question. "Wow..." Mario replied.

"And now our final newcomer for the day, we have: Ridley!" Master Hand. "What?!" Samus yelled angrily. Ridley appeared on stage, spread out his wings, and let out a screech/roar to everyone; wanting to send fear down their spines. After a second passed, he turned and saw Samus for the first time and began to growl at her. "How did you get here?" Samus asked angrily. "Mama Mia! Hit the deck!" Mario yelled. He and the rest of the fighters quickly ran out of the room and both Samus and Ridley clashed, knowing that the true rivalry has just begun.

 **Thank you so much for reading the story! As you can tell, I am so hyped for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and I really can't wait 'til the game comes out! I decided to make this after the Direct from E3 this year and after hearing some big news about the game, I wanted to put it in a way how Master Hand would tell all the fighters the big news and see how they would react to the news and characters. As you can tell: this game will be A Ultimate Celebration for the twenty years of _Super Smash Bros._  
**

 **Again, thank you all for reading and enjoy the Ultimate Celebration!**


End file.
